


Something More

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You saved Benny Lafitte, a seemingly helpful vampire, from purgatory. At the time, it was strictly a business relationship, but now, well, now things were a bit more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous requested:** Could you do a Benny smut where after it’s been many months since reader rescues him from pergatory from being killed by monsters and she is a sub but with a very kind heart towards him and he’s the dom, pretty please?

Back in purgatory, things were easy. You killed to survive and you fought your way through. There was no worrying about what was right or wrong because none of that even existed. Every other creature there was just as low as you, which made everyone of those sons of bitches fair game.

You had to admit that when Benny arrived on the scene, things stayed pretty much the same. You had a working relationship. He provided a way out and you gave him a way to come with. Strictly business. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn’t like you even had time to contemplate his rugged good looks or admire his brute strength. That all changed though once you were out.

Right now though? Months later? Things were just as easy as they were all those months ago. Why was that? Because, currently you were laying on top of Benny, kissing him senseless. Or maybe you were the one going senseless… it was hard to tell when all you could feel was desire. Being this intimate with the vampire felt as natural as breathing. You could lose yourself easily- if you hadn’t already.

You were broken from the sweet lull of your hot make out session when suddenly you were flipped and you felt a weight on top of you. Benny apparently decided that he was the one in charge, and honestly, it made your toes curl with pleasure. His elbows were resting on the pillow, framing your head and your arms moved up to clutch at his back, pulling him impossibly closer. He wasn’t putting his full weight on you, but you wanted to feel every inch of him against your skin.

He sat up, forcing you to let go and your hands fell to your sides. You looked up at his face, a ghost of a playful grin resting there, breathing hard. If it wasn’t for the fact that you needed air to live, you were sure you could spend the rest of eternity fitting your mouth to his. You raised your eyebrows questioningly and when he didn’t answer you took a little initiative. You sat up slightly only to pull off your shirt before laying back down. You weren’t sure if you were imagining it, but his eyes seemed to get darker with lust.

Benny took both of your wrists and put them above your head, holding them in place before leaning in once again. After pressing one kiss to your lips, he moved down, peppering your jaw with kisses. You couldn’t help but tilt your head back, giving Benny more access and letting out a soft moan in the process. He continued his quest downward, planting wet kisses along your collarbone. You heard a quiet chuckle when he learned that your bra had a front clasp. Boy, were you sure glad you decided to wear it that day. You felt him make quick work of the tiny hinges and the fabric slid down your sides to rest on the bed.

You were still looking up at the ceiling but the hot puffs of air that were being blown over your now exposed breasts were driving you wild. You struggled to move your hands, wanting to grab Benny, grab the sheets, grab anything, but the hand he kept on them held strong, and you were unable to do anything. You shuttered as he pressed his mouth to every spot imaginable on your right breast before he licked experimentally over your nipple. You let out a gasp as his mouth latched on, sucking as his free hand fondled your other breast.

After a while, he switched, paying attention to your left breast. Once he felt as though your chest had received all the attention it deserved, he moved downwards, kissing down your ribcage and across your stomach. His mouth was greedy, pressing kisses all the way to the hem of your pants. Soon after you felt him move his free hand to fumble with the zipper.

“Lift your hips,” he whispered in a breath of air, letting it ghost along your bare skin. You did as you were told, biting your lip to hold back a moan. He slowly pulled your jeans down as far as he could without letting go of your wrists. You glanced down at him and he gazed up at you with a smirk before pressing a hot kiss to your sweet spot, your underwear being the only barrier. You let out a whine, unable to keep quiet anymore.

Benny quickly made his way back up your body before sitting up again. He finally released your wrists but you kept them there for the time being, unsure of what to do with them. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off, leaving you to oogle at his chest.

“Like what you see?” He said, raising his eyebrows seductively. He got up off of the bed to take off his pants and boxers, looking at you the entire time. His cock was erect and it only served to turn you on more. He pulled on your jeans, which were already half way down your leg, only to throw them to the ground with the rest of his clothes. Your panties soon followed.

Benny crawled back over you onto the bed ever so slowly. Smiling down at you, he kissed your lips passionately, letting his hand wander down until it was slowly rubbing over your clit. You involuntarily pushed your hips up into his touch while trying to pay attention to his mouth. Before long he slipped a finger inside you, stretching you open to fit a second finger.

“Please, baby,” you moaned against his lips, just wanting him inside of you. He pulled back, looking down at you and stopping all movement.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a condom. He ripped the package open with his teeth and slid it on. when he was finished, you felt a sharp pressure for a moment and then he started moving. He started out slow, moving in and out, rubbing your clit again now while mouthing at your neck. You moved your hands to his back again, your nails digging in slightly, doing anything you could to hang on for the ride. He started to pick up the pace and your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist to hold him to you.

The both of you were starting to sweat but you didn’t care. You were filled with such a pleasure that you could barely contain yourself. The moans and whines made their way from your throat freely now, and you could hear Benny’s low grunts and pants too. He felt so good inside you. It was then that you realized that you were going to come soon, that you couldn’t contain yourself anymore.

“Benny- I-,” you warned, before an immense feeling filled you to the brim. Your toes curled and your legs tightened around the vampire’s waist. After a few more thrusts, he came too, leaving you both clinging to one another. You heard him gasp your name before you both began to come down from your high. After a moment or two Benny slid out of you and took the condom off, tying it shut before throwing it away. He rolled off of you and layed down next to you, letting out a sigh.

“Wow. That. Was. Amazing,” Benny said, pausing after each word.

“Yeah, it was,” you said, turning so you could face him. He looked over at you and there was a warmth in his eyes that said this was more than just “sex.” You smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around you pulling you close. You were sleepy and satisfied and feeling very well loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find more of my fics or send a request at spn-x-reader on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/126333947142/something-more)


End file.
